


A Touch of Rust

by chibimono



Series: Little thing of fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: The sweet, child-like innocence of his master sometimes moves Genji as much as his master's wisdom.





	A Touch of Rust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsheRhyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr (@badsleeptwins) for Genyatta Week 2016, Day 1: firsts.

The parts of Genji that aren't quiet human are made of carbon fiber, nylon composit, and titanium. He's made to be durable, fast, and lightweight, with his parts easily repaired or replaced when damaged. His body is the pinnacle of biology and bionics combined as one.

He stands out like a sore thumb among the aged steel and pitted chrome of the Shambali monks.

Genji is often awed as he looks upon his master. He is easily fifteen years Zenyatta's senior, and yet, at twenty years old, Zenyatta has been mature for years longer than Genji. Zenyatta has never experienced a childhood, never fumbled through the awkwardness of adolescence, as artificial intelligence come online as fully developed adults. It boggles the brain, but Genji finds he doesn't mind it.

He thinks the worn markings of time are fascinating. The smoothed edges and dented joints tell the tales of hard labor before enlightenment gripped Zenyatta's mind. The weathered markings on Zenyatta's faceplate, especially around his mouth feature, has drawn Genji's attention more times than he would like to admit, for foolish and selfish reasons. 

There's a place on Zenyatta's torso, at the seam along the side of his rib plating, that developed rust. Unlike most wear and tear, Genji worries that if it isn't sanded and sealed before too long, it would further pit and flake. Zenyatta doesn't seem bothered by it, probably hasn't noticed it, but it draws Genji's wandering eyes, distracting him from his meditations. Genji finds that he can only go for a few days before he has to point it out himself, slipping into his master's small, private chambers.

"Master..." Genji greets in a humble bow. As he straightens his back, his eyes fall on the damaged metal and he finds himself blurting, "You have oxidation."

"Oh," Zenyatta says, conveying surprise with a curious tilt of his head and touch of his fingertips to his faceplate. "That is troublesome. I shall have to repair it soon." He looks down and about himself, looking for the blemished steel, when Genji reaches out to point, his own finger brushing along the surface of Zenyatta's side.

With a jerk, Zenyatta's hover sways dangerously away, both hands coming up as if to protect the spot. He huffs out an almost musical series of sounds, that Genji belatedly realizes is laughter.

"I'm sorry," Genji says as he holds up his hands in surrender, "I did not mean to touch... But, are you ticklish, Master?"

"Is that what being ticklish is like?" Zenyatta asks, a tone of awe and laughter affecting his voice. "How wonderful... Would you mind... tickling... me again?"

"Most people don't like being tickled, Master."

"Perhaps." Zenyatta covers the small distance back to Genji and holds out his hand. "It does cause quite the fight-or-flight response. But I think I'd like to try more of it. It's invigorating. I feel... giddy."

The sweet, child-like innocence of his master sometimes moves Genji as much as his master's wisdom, and he finds himself sharing a chuckle. Putting a hand in Zenyatta's, Genji splays out the fingers of his other along the cool metal of Zenyatta's side, dragging his own carbon fiber fingertips gently over the smooth surface.

Zenyatta laughs like the chimes of a bell and squirms again, this time into Genji, in so that he has to wrap an arm around Zenyatta to keep them both upright. "I am most sorry," Zenyatta chortles as they right themselves.

In that moment, Genji is sure he's not seen anything more beautiful, more real, than the happiness of his master. "No apologies required."


End file.
